La lame et le blond
by Monkey D. Lisie
Summary: Tout commence dans une tempête et finit dans un canapé.


**Bijour tout le monde !**

 **Merci d'être venus lire cette fic, c'est donc un Mihawk X Sanji...étrange, hein ? Sur le coup, faites-moi confiance !**

 **Et...bonne lecture !:)**

 **Disclaimer : Oda-sama**

-Tous sur le pont ! Une tempête approche !

-Une tempête ? Yaouh !

-Luffy, descends tout de suite de la figure de proue ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fera si tu tombes à la mer ?!

-Pas question ! C'est mon siège réservé ! En avant, Sunny !

Le navire commençait à tanguer et chacun s'efforçait de le maintenir debout. On entendait les ordres de Nami claironnés à travers le grondement des flots. Des torrents de pluie s'étaient mis à tomber. À travers toute cette agitation, un homme était appuyé contre le bastingage.

-Oï, Marimo, Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Bouge-toi ou il va y avoir des dégâts !

Devant le silence du bretteur qui gardait les yeux fixés sur les remous, il s'apprêtait à lui mettre un bout coup de pied au derrière quand il aperçu à son tour la forme qu'observait Zoro. Une silhouette se découpait derrière le rideau de pluie.

-Qu'est-ce que... ?

Le courant dégénéré amenait vers le Thousand Sunny ce qui semblait être une embarcation de petite taille, et ses formes se précisaient. Un radeau surplombé d'une sorte de cercueil et d'un siège à l'avant.

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent.

-Ne me dit pas que...

-Taka no me, confirma simplement le vert.

-Mais...qu'est-ce qu'il ferait ici ?!

-...Il y a quelque chose qui cloche encore plus.

-Hein ?! Moi je trouve ça assez étrange comme ça !

-...Je ne sens pas son aura.

-Ah, maintenant que tu le dit...

-Il s'approche.

Une veine apparut sur la tempe du sabreur et le blond déglutit.

Les deux bâtiments ne furent bientôt plus qu'à quelques mètres, secoués par les mêmes vagues. On pouvait à présent constater que le siège destiné au propriétaire du plus petit était vide et que celui-ci était allongé devant, comme s'il en était tombé. Il semblait inerte.

-Qu'est-ce que... ?

-Mihawk ! Oh, tu m'entends ?! cria le sabreur.

-Eh, les gars ! Arrêtez de rêvasser, on a besoin de votre aide !

Usopp se pencha à son tour au dessus du bastingage pour apercevoir l'objet des attentions.

-...Ahhhhhhhh ! C'est, c'est...c'est un cauchemar !

En entendant les puissants décibels qui émanaient du sniper, Brook et Robin rappliquèrent.

-Un problème, les gars ? appela Brook, la voix à demi couverte par le fracas des vagues.

-Un...un grand corsaire ! bafouilla Usopp en tremblant de tous ses membres.

-Merde...murmura Zoro, il faut le hisser à bord !

-Eh mais t'es tombé sur la tête, Zoro ?! Laissons-le se débrouiller, avec cette tempête il ne tiendra pas bien longtemps et ça fera un corsaire de moins !

-La ferme, Usopp ! C'est de ma main qu'il doit mourir !

Après un moment de silence, Sanji prit la parole :

-Robin, tu penses pouvoir le remonter ?

-Je vais essayer...

Des bras poussèrent sous le corps inerte du bretteur et tentèrent de le soulever. Devant la difficulté que semblait rencontrer l'archéologue, le blond se résigna.

-J'y vais.

-Sanji ! Arrête, c'est trop dangereux ! Le bateau risque de s'éloigner ! cria Usopp

Trop tard. Le cuisinier du Sunny venait de sauter par dessus bord, atterrissant à côté du sabreur.

-Trouvez-moi une échelle ! Je m'occupe de lui !

Cet idiot de Luffy, pensa le blond. S'il n'était pas trop occupé à s'amuser, ils auraient pu se servir de ses bras à rallonge.

Il posa un genoux à terre près du bretteur. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient en arrière, alourdis par la pluie, dégageant son visage encore plus blanc que de nature, pâleur qu'on aurait put croire liée à ses os saillants. En effet, ses joues étaient creusées et sa mâchoire trop marquée. Des cernes grises entouraient ses yeux clos. Il avait l'air très mal en point.

Sanji fixa un moment le visage de l'escrimeur puis détourna le regard et passa ses bras derrière les épaules et les genoux brun. Il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il était trop lourd et qu'il ne parviendrais jamais à le hisser sur le pont dans l'état actuel des choses. Mais il était impossible que ce poids soit uniquement dû à la musculature du pirate, dont il semblait néanmoins ne rien avoir perdu malgré son amaigrissement.

Le blond le soutenu par la nuque pour soulever son dos afin de lui retirer son manteau. Comme il s'y attendait, son sabre y était attaché. La taille de l'arme était impressionnante. Comment pouvait-il la porter continuellement ?

Au moment ou le tissu sombre retombait sur le sol, autre chose le frappa. La chemise blanche collée à la peau du brun était déchirée et tachée de sang de l'épaule droite au torse. Par l'ouverture centrale du vêtement, on pouvait voir sa poitrine se soulever à un rythme irrégulier et saccadé.

Il avait besoin de soins immédiats, il fallait le ramener à bord rapidement. Sanji le souleva avec moins de difficultés en délaissant l'habit et l'épée. Le corsaire restait inerte, ses bras et son visage tombant en arrière.

-Sanji ! Grimpe ! cria Brook en déroulant une échelle de cordes le long de la coque

Le blond chargea l'autre sur ses épaules.

Arrivés sur le pont, il allongea le bretteur et s'assit, épuisé. Zoro observa son mentor un instant et, remarquant l'absence de son manteau , il passa à son tour par dessus le bastingage sans prendre la peine d'utiliser l'échelle.

-Je vais chercher Yoru.

Les nuages agglutinés commençaient à se dissiper mais la pluie les avait trempé jusqu'aux os. Ils fallait qu'ils rentrent s'abriter où l'état du corsaire risquait de s'aggraver. Une fois au chaud, ils décideraient ensemble de ce qu'ils allaient faire de lui.

 **À suivre...**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et si c'est le cas (ou même si c'était nul), n'hésitez pas à me donnez votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir !**

 **Un pitit review ?**

 **B'sous;)**


End file.
